Light
by Saerus2665
Summary: A bit of Serbia's thoughts as she fights Austria in World War One. Another prompt fic i decided to post as a one-shot


**Hey guys! How're you?**

**-Author**

**Prompt: **Light

**Pairing:** None

**Beta-read: **Nope

**Warnings:** violence, drug abuse, dark themes, and other happy stuff

**Characters: **Serbia, Austria-Hungary

**Time started:**3:58

**Time Finished: **10:58

_June 30, 1914_

Serbia sat in the blood stained grass of a once beautiful field.

She'd often spent times of her child hood in these grasses. Hours she stayed out here, gazing up at the sky and wondering meaningless things.

But nothing meaningless what happening now.

The Serbian army had been forced to retreat, and a great part of them with a mix of civilians had made it to the safety of Greece. Despite having to deal with Russia, with the help of Germany and Bulgaria, Austria-Hungary had pushed and defeated Serbia's forces.

Serbia really loved the way the grass she sat in smelt normally, she found it sweeter smelling and softer than most grass. Subconsciously, Serbia moved her hand to stroke the thing blades, but stopped immediately when pain seared through her arm at to the back of her neck. Serbia tightened her jaw and relaxed her arm, frustrated with herself for being stupid enough to forget her injury.

"remember, you asked for this" Austria's cold voice said from above her, jerking her out of her nostalgia

"I didn't ask for anything." Serbia hissed through her still clenched teeth.

Remembering Austria had made her remember the countless amounts of wounds that now marred her body.

Austria said nothing because his eyes said it all. They glared down at her with hate and disgust.

Austria wanted her to suffer, he wanted her gone, and Serbia could see it.

To Germany, her country was beneficial to him. A great motive of transportation to the ottoman empire.

To Austria, she was a demon. Sent from hell to wreck havoc on his life, country, and people.

To Serbia, she was a cursed soul, pushed into an eternal occupation she'd never asked for.

"I never asked for anything" Serbia repeated again, slightly quieter and softer than she'd said it before.

"Not any of this. _I _never did" Serbia added. This time her voice was stronger, fueled by her anger at whatever being cursed her to represent a country like this.

Three fourths of the wounds on her body hadn't been physically inflicted in the previous battle, but rather had randomly appeared as both Austria's and Bulgaria's army's ravaged her country.

She didn't cry, she would allow herself to.

She heard the click of Austria's gun above her.

She wasn't going to die. She never did.

But she'd have to go through the pain that would normally kill. She'd have to suffer and wait for the wound to heal enough for her to move again.

She'd have to wait in agony, unable to die when she wished she could.

Ice blue eyes slammed shut, and Serbia tried to carry her mind away from this bloodstained battle field and back to a time where it was simply a field. Filled with sunlight and magic.

Serbia wished this field to once again be beautiful. Wished to be alone in the field.

Austria's gunshot rang across the silent battle field.

Serbia fell backwards as an incomprehensible amount of fear raked through her body.

She landed on her back with a soft thud, her gray hair scattered around her face and her ice blue eyes remaining shut.

The pain was unbearable, but knowing she wouldn't die from it was even worse.

Serbia knew she'd never see the light at the end of the tunnel everyone spoke of. She'd never walk the golden street people promised in heaven, or feel the fires people spoke of in hell. She'd never have the choice to follow the light, or conference and reflect with the person that created her.

Because no matter what happened to her, as long as he land was alive and their, no matter under whose rule, Serbia would live.

No matter how maimed of broken her body became.

Serbia would live.

Her soul bound eternally to her land and country.

And because of that, Serbia would never see that light she longed so much to see.

Vaguely, Serbia realized Austria now stood next to her. She slowly opened her eyes, and a bleary image of Austria staring down at her met her.

"None of us did"

With that, Austria's image left her field of vision. Leaving Serbia alone in agony.

Anger boiled Serbia's blood, making her fingers involuntarily twitch and her eye brows knit together even further.

Without even realizing it, Serbia inhaled deeply and let it back out in a scream of agony, frustration, and fury

Then she inhaled and did it again.

And again.

And again.

Until her conscious left her, the lack of air to her mind and body mixed with the agony becoming too much for her.

Serbia's last thoughts were wishing by some stroke of faith that she was met with the light at the end of the tunnel.

Instead of the blackness she received instead.

**So, funny story.**

**It took me forever to come up what I actually wanted to write for this one. So I wrote and deleted like eight different scenarios based off of this prompt. But then Doomsday by Globus came on my ipod and this idea was born.**

**I love this chapter because it gives and entirely new outlook on personification of countries.**

**Okay, so remember to review and see ya'll tomorrow.**

**Tchus!**

**-Author**


End file.
